


gus age 9

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say hello to the millers and there son Billy</p>
            </blockquote>





	gus age 9

Me and Adam never really liked when we got our families together cause they would have to be there with us, the miller's as they called themselves.

"Here they come.

I said to the others as the millers were getting out of there car,Adam came up next to me to see them he makes this horror face at me and runs over to my bedroom door and i did the same.

Our moms look at us wondering while we ran to my room, but had no time to think of it cause the door bell ranged the moment it did i closed my bedroom door as fast as i could,with me and Adam on the other side trying to hear what was going on.

"Hello everybody.

I hear the voice of mr miller, and the footsteps go past my bedroom door,i thought we were save to move away from the door with Adam but i was wrong moments later while me and Adam were playing video games he comes inside my bedroom.

Adam turns his head and has the look of shock on his face,he points behind me and i turn around to see what it was to my horror it was him it was Billy miller.

I turn fully around and see him move closer to us,i move over to Adam on the bed,he came next to the bed.

"Hello"

"INBREAD"

We scream as he spoke.

He looked as if he was confused.

"Why do you call me that for?

The secret was out about his family that his mom and dad were cousins.

Adam points at him.

your mom and dad are cousins that's what you are why are they together its wrong.

He looks over at Adam and sits in my computer chair.

"Yes that's true they are but its fine in england and even if they are there blood is not the same that's why its ok to marry your cousins.

I don't get England what the hell is wrong with them that's what i thought when i was a kid so yeah i mean its something i would ever do but love is love,as long as its not incest,incest but if it has nothing to do with me then go on but ahhhhhhhhh.

"So are we all ok now"

He said as the two of us just sat there in silents.

I just didn't like the fact that his mom and dad were together,i knew that was not his fault,and to be real for a moment i was sad for him.

I moved away from Adam and stood up.

"Do you like Batman or Robin.

He just gives me this look like i just asked what the sun was.

Robin cause batman is just a dick who wants to make Robin feel like he is below him.

"Lets be friends"

Adam and Billy just laugh at that and we stayed in my room just talking about batman and robin for the two hours

"Billy its time to go!

As i see him and his folks are get to there car i run up to them and i gave Billy one of my robins to show him that we were friends and he was so happy he gave me a big hug and then they took off.

It just goes to show you just because of who your folks are don't judge there kid or kids the same way and you know what i really like his folks that was the beginning of the G.A.B .

Gus Kinney: hi this just came to me like in my head i was like why in the hell did this go this way but thats how it went


End file.
